Fiber optic cables comprise relatively fragile parts, such as their inner optic fibers and pre-terminated ends and terminal connectors, and care must be taken when exerting a pulling strain on these beyond a certain threshold force, for example when optic cables are pulled from a spool or through ducts or passageways.
Known pulling methods and assemblies for pulling fiber optic cables involve redirecting part of the pulling force away from the fragile parts. For example, there are known kits that use cable pulling eye assemblies that are attached at the terminal connector end of a fiber optic cable by means of a meshed cover sleeve.